Klinge der Unendlichkeit
Klinge der Unendlichkeit= Kostenanalyse * ist goldeffizient, abgesehen von passiven Effekten. |-|Geschmolzene Klinge= -Aufwertung von .}} Kostenanalyse * ist goldeffizient, abgesehen von passiven Effekten. * Die Werterhöhungen durch die Verbesserung von auf sind wert (30 Angriffsschaden). Ähnliche Gegenstände }} Hintergrund Only the boldest of men and women dare take the risky trip to the hottest spot in Valoran, in the very center of the Shurima Desert. Those who successfully make the journey may bathe their swords in a magical pool of the purest water known to this world. Any edge dipped into this pool will stay sharper and strike truer than any other sword. Trivia * teilt sich seinen Namen mit einer Reihe an Infinity-Waffen im Spiel Lineague II, die die stärksten Waffen im Spiel darstellen. Die Klinge der Unendlichkeit teilt sich einige Eigenschaften mit dem Infinity Shaper. * In der Geschichte des Gegenstands wird angedeutet, dass die Klinge ihre Stärke von der Oasis of the Dawn hat. Die Oase befindet sich in der ehemaligen Hauptstadt Shurimas, das damalige Zentrum des Shurima-Imperiums. Die Oase wird als Quelle verschiedenster magischen Eigenschaften beschrieben. * Die war auch in der alten Kluft der Beschwörer zu finden, im Besonderen in dem Beutel des Ladenhüters. Alte Gegenstandssymbole Klinge der Unendlichkeit item alt.png|Klinge der Unendlichkeit Geschmolzene Klinge item alt.png|Geschmolzene Klinge Versionsgeschichte ** Gesamtkosten: ⇒ *** Kombinationskosten: Auf reduziert ** Kann jetzt nur noch erhalten werden, wenn es für sich oder einen Verbündeten anfertigt ( ). ;V8.15 * + + = . ** + + = . * Angriffsschaden von 80 auf 70 reeduziert. * Es werden nun nur noch 10% des Schadens an gegnerischen Champions zu absolutem Schaden umgewandelt (anstatt 15%). ;V8.12 - Hotfix 18.06.2018 * Gesamtkosten von auf reduziert. ** Kombinationskosten von auf reduziert. ;V8.11 * Das Gegenstandsbild wurde von 20px|border zu 20px|border geändert. * + + = ** + + + = * Angriffsschaden von 70 auf 80 erhöht. * 20% Chance auf kritische Treffer. * Zusätzlicher Schaden durch kritische Treffer: 50% * Verdoppelt deine Chance auf kritische Treffer. * 15% des Schadens durch kritische Treffer an Champions wird in absoluten Schaden umgewandelt. ;V7.9 * Gesamtkosten von auf reduziert. ** Kombinationskosten von auf reduziert. ;V6.14 * Zum gewundenen Wald hinzugefügt. ;V6.12 * Angriffsschaden von 65 auf 70 erhöht. ;V5.22 * Gesamtkosten von auf reduziert. * Angriffsschaden von 80 auf 65 reduziert. ;V5.1 * Chance auf kritische Treffer von 25% auf 20% reduziert. ;V4.10 * Angriffsschaden von 70 auf 80 erhöht. ;V4.1 * Aus der Kristallnarbe und dem gewundenem Wald entfernt. ;V1.0.0.152 * Gegenstandskosten von auf reduziert. * Angriffsschaden von 80 auf 70 verringert. ;V1.0.0.115 * Gesamtkosten von auf reduziert. * Der Angriffsschaden wurde von 75 auf 80 erhöht. * Die Chance auf kritische Treffer wurde von 20 % auf 25 % erhöht. ;V1.0.0.107 * Der Angriffsschaden wurde von 80 auf 75 verringert. ;V0.9.22.16 * Fehler bezüglich der Skalierung mit krit. Runen und Talenten behoben. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Fehler behoben, der bewirkte, dass einige Gegenstandseffekte auch noch nach dem Verkauf aktiv waren. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Passive ist nun . ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Rezeptkosten von auf erhöht. }} Referenzen cs:Infinity Edge en:Infinity Edge es:Filo del Infinito fr:Lame d'infini pl:Ostrze Nieskończoności ru:Грань Бесконечности zh:Infinity Edge